The Time Wars: Reloaded
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: When an assassin is sent back through time to kill the Digidestined, only their children from the future can save them!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: One major thing to keep in mind before you start reading. The Digidestined are older in this fic. Even though the storyline picks up right before "Duel of the Wargreymon," add about two years to each kid. So Tai, Matt, Sora are 16, Kari, Davis, Tk and 14, ect.

The Time Wars: Reloaded

Chapter 1:

Odiba District, Japan

2025

            The stench of death filled the city. The buildings were crumbling, those that were left, that is. Many of the formers structures of the city had long since been destroyed. Cars were over turned and lying in the cracked pavements of the streets. Piles of decaying bodies littered the sidewalks. Despite all that, the citizens refused to submit, they soured and scrounged to find anything that they could use to prolong their lives.  Five years after the bombings and the city refused to die. Despite their differences and warring problems, the refusal to surrender and submit was a basic genetic code inside of all humanity. People refused to give up, humanity fought to the very end, even when things were at their bleakest.

            The young teenager walking through the destruction thought so. She had watched the once beautiful city become the necropolis around her, but yet, she refused to give up. She was a fighter, just as her father had called her before he…

            She shook that thought out of her mind as she continued down the street. She could not give in to that depression. She had received a transmission from an old friend, one that had given something she had not had in a very long time, hope.

            She was dressed very simple in a pair of blue jeans and a yellow tank top that hugged her in all the right areas. She wore a blue jacket with a large yellow paw print that reached her sneakers. She had long black hair that reached her back, pushed down on top by a pair of blue goggles.  At her side was a small white dinosaur that trotted alongside loyally. "Are we almost there, Kasumi?"

            The human nodded as they turned a corner, "I haven't been here since the Battle of 2018, but I think Erika's right over, ah!"

            The duo stopped in their tracks when they saw a teenaged boy standing directly in front of them. A dog creature with white fur and gray stripes stood at his side. "Hey, Snow Agumon," it said, "It's been a while."

            "Not long enough, Psychemon!" the dinosaur sneered, "I should have finished you off when I had the chance!"

            "Hold it, Snow Agumon!" Kasumi ordered.

            "You too, Psychemon!" the boy said. Once their digimon partners were silent, the two humans stared at each other. "How are you, Kasumi?"

            "Just fine, Shiro," she answered, "What are you doing here, anyway? Still with the UN's Special Forces?"

            He smiled slightly as he shook his head. "No, we were dissolved about five years ago." He sighed slightly. "No, I'm here to lead you to where Erika is waiting."

            "You?" she asked, "What does she want with you?"

            "Everyone's there," he said, "And we have to hurry. Time's running out."

            "What are you…?"

            He grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the sidewalk. "Later. We've got to get there, now."

            He lead her and Snow Agumon through the destroyed city until they reached a building that was actually still standing. Kasumi was going to mention that she had not seen a still-standing structure, when Shiro pushed her through the door.

            Inside the crumbling building were a group of people that she had not seen in a very long time, her friends: Sabrina, her group's second-in-command, had dyed purple hair and wore blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a denim jacket. She always wore a blue handkerchief in her hair. She was partnered to a Red Veemon. Next was Keero, a blue haired teenager who wore thick glasses and wore a red sweater and white pants. His digimon partner was a Gizamon. The group's youngest member was a brown haired boy named Hiroshi with an Armadillomon. The second scientific expert was Osamu, another boy with dark black hair, with a green digimon known as Wormmon.. Her younger cousin Seiji stood next, with a black Salamon. Next was a blond teenage girl named Melissa and her digimon partner, Alruamon. Standing next to them was an older boy with brown hair and a green Modaki Betamon. A boy with blond hair was next, partnered with a Mushroomon. Another blond hair boy was leaning against the wall, with a Terriermon. Last was Kasumi's best friend, a red-headed teenager named Erika. Her partner was a yellow insect called Kunemon.

            "Welcome back," Sabrina bowed.

            Kasumi could not help but smile. "Like wise." She turned to the scientific expert, "Erika, what's up?"

            The redhead took a deep breath. "Well, I don't really know how to start, so I'm just going to say it. Time, that is, the past, has been altered."

            "What?" everyone gasped.

            "It has," Erika said, "Something has caused, the past as we know it to change drastically."

            "How?" Keero asked.

            "What's your proof?" Osamu asked.

            Erik held up a large photograph. "This is a picture that was taken from America. Take a look." She passed it around. 

            "This can't be!" Melissa shouted, "This is Liberty Island, but…where's the Statue of Liberty?"

            "It was destroyed," Erika said, "I don't know when, but that statue is in it's place."

            "This is a statue of Myotismon!" Kasumi shouted.

            "Yes," Erika nodded, "He erected it after he took over America."

            "No!" Kasumi shouted, "We stopped him! We lost thousands of soldiers but Myotismon couldn't get America!"

            "But he did. He managed to win that war, just as he did every other war. Earth, now belongs to him."

            "How can this be?" Hiroshi asked.

            "Because the time line was changed," Erika's Kunemon answered, "Someone has gone back in time and altered history."

            "But how do you know about that?" Osamu asked, "Wouldn't our memories have been change too?"

            "Theoretically, yes," Erika said, "But I have been monitoring all Digital Gates that have been appearing on Earth ever since Myotismon started his campaign. I detected a strange energy signal from one, which I determined to be temporal energy. I knew I had very little time, so I quickly sent a time shield to all of you to protect it from the change. I then called you here."

            "Okay," Shiro said, "So, Myotismon sent someone back in time to change history, but what changed?"

            Erika took a deep breath. "I have been going through old newspaper articles and I think I found out what. Twenty years ago, when Myotismon emerged from Ukyo Oikawa, he was seemingly destroyed by Imperial Dramon. As we know, that was not the case. He appeared again ten years later and started his campaign to conquer Earth. We have always been fighting him, and it was only a matter of time before we defeated him. He sent an assassin back to kill the one person that could have possibly stopped him." She turned to Seiji.

            "Me?" he asked.

            "Yes, because of your powers. Myotismon fears you, like no one else. His assassin's mission: kill your parents."

            "Mom and Dad?" he gasped, "But they're…" He looked to his feet, "They're already gone."

            "I know," Erika said, "All of our parents are, but Myotismon had to stop you before you could stop him. He's afraid that you'll become powerful enough to destroy him, so he sent someone back in time twenty years ago, to kill Kari Kamiya."

            "Mom? How?" Seiji demanded, "When?"

            Erika shook her head. "Sorry, most of the libraries were destroyed. All I could find was that, a few days before Myotismon separated from Ukyo Oikawa, she disappeared. She was finally found five days afterwards. Now, history follows pretty much the same course for the next seven years. This is when history starts to really change.  Lord Kamiya and Master Takashi became involved in substance abuse, and were in a downward spiral until they died in 2013…"

            "That's not right!" Kasumi protested, "My father trained all of us! If it wasn't for him, we would have been dead years ago! Besides, he's not dead, just…missing…"

            "I'm sorry," she said, "Lord Ishida died a year later, followed by the rest of the original Digidestined. According to history, we all should have died three years ago. Not to give us too much credit, but without anyone to stand in his way, Myotismon easily took over the planet."

            The group of young teenagers and digimon were silent for a few minutes. Erika waited patiently, allowing her explanation to settle in. "I have more bad news. The temporal shield that's protecting us, can't be sustained for very long." She mentioned to her Kunemon, who was sitting atop a black simple black box. "The generator is inside of here. It also contains a time machine."

            "What?" Sabrina shouted, "Wait a sec' are you tellin' me that we're going back in time?"

            "Not all of you," Erika said, "I can't risk overloading the time generator. Who ever goes back will have to blend undercover, that means attending classes with your parents. Who feels up to it?" She bowed to Kasumi, "You will be going, of course. Whoever stays behind will have to try and find out what's going to be coming, or rather, _went_ after Kari Kamiya."

            "How?" the boy with the Mushroomon asked, "I mean, I would be happy to ztay here, but how would we discovaire what happened?"

            "Through newspaper articles," Erika answered, "Also, it might be a good idea to sneak into Myotismon's castle and see what he knows. It's hard to believe that he wouldn't know that changing the past, even in his favor, would change his memories as well."

            Kasumi nodded. "Okay, Erika, why don't you stay here, since you seem to know what you're doing here." She turned to the blond boy with the Mushroomon. "You're staying, right Pierre?"

            He nodded. "Oui."

            "Okay, Hiroshi, Chris and Melissa, how about you guys stay here and help Erika? The rest of us will travel back."

            The new subgroup nodded. "All right," Chris said, "I think that'll be good."

            Erika nodded and handed Kasumi, Shiro, Sabrina, Keero, Osamu and Seiji a black wristwatch. Each one strapped the devices to their wrists. "These will be your communication devices, as well as your 'temporal devices.'" She walked over to black box, "Prepare for temporal displacement."

            The wristwatches started to glow a dark light as a column of light appeared around the group that was about to travel through time. This column started spinning around them at an accelerating rate.

            "Wait a minute," Keero said, "Are you sure? Right now? I mean…"

            "Come on, Keero!" his Gizamon said, "Don't be such a stick in the mud! This sounds like it's going to be fun! We'll be able to see your parents again!" He started laughing.

            "What's so funny?"

            "I can't wait to see your father at your age!"

            Keero just shook his head. "Why do I have to go back?"

            "'Cause Kasumi needs our help, right?" Sabrina asked, turning to their leader. The goggle girl was staring at the twirling lights around her.

            "I'm starting to get really dizzy," she said.

            "Now listen," Erika said, "Even though you'll be interacting with your parents, you have to stay under-cover. Don't let them know how you really are, the consequences of such a time paradox could be disastrous!"

            "How do you know?" Shiro shouted as the spinning lights began to spin even faster.       

            "Haven't you ever seen _Back to the Future?_" she asked.

            "No."

            Kasumi placed her hands over her mouth. "I'm about to lose my lunch!"

            Erika checked her black box, "The time axis is pulling towards us. You're about to transcend time itself. Be careful."

            "We always are," Sabrina grinned, "We'll be fine, right Kasumi?"

            The goggle girl made a disgusting noise as she threw her head down. "Well, there goes much lunch."

            "Oh, yuck!" everyone shouted as the column of light exploded and the teenagers vanished.

            "Good luck," Melissa mumbled, "I've got a fellin' you're gonna need it."

%%                                          %%                                                      %%                              %%

**2004**

            Davis slammed his foot onto the soccer ball with as much force as he could. He used his left foot to stop his foreword momentum, and his right foot to keep himself from falling over. He stared as the soccer ball sailed through the air towards the net. He felt his heart pound against his chest as Ken dove for the black and white octagon ball. He leapt with his hands outstretched, but it was no use. The ball sailed through his finger tips where it caught on the back of the net.

            "Yes!" Davis shouted, throwing his hands into the air, "Yeah! I'm still the best, Ken!"

            The two boys heard sounds of clapping from behind. They turned around and saw Yolei standing next to the bleachers.  "That was great, Davis," she said, "Humiliating Ken like that."

            "He knows I'm kidding, right?" he asked.

            The other boy nodded slightly. "Yeah, I, uh, I guess."

            Yolei shook her head. "And how can you two wear shorts? It's the middle of winter!" She wrapped her arms around her chest, "I'm freezing my….nevermind."

            "What are you doing here, anyway?" Ken asked.

            "Izzy just detected a strange energy signal. He's not sure what it was, but it appeared on his Digital Gate locator, so…"

            Davis nodded as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants. "All right, lead the way."

%%                              %%                                          %%                                                      %%

            Tai walked down the sidewalk his hands deep in his jacket pockets. He stared off into the evening distance, so lost in his own head that he was completely unaware that his sister was talking to him until she lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Tai?"

            "What?" he snapped.

            Kari frowned. "You haven't heard a word I just said, have you?"

            "No, I was listening. It was something about Daemon and…"

            Kari lightly grabbed her brother's hand. "I know how much you're hurting inside. No one else might see it, but I do."

            Tai forced a smile. "What are you talking about? I'm fine, couldn't be better."

            "I know you're not," she said, "Are you going to come when the Digidestined meet later?"

            "What's happening again?" he asked.

            "We're just going to get together to relax, and least for a little while."

            "Are Matt and Sora going to be there?"

            Kari sighed. "Probably."

            "Then count me out."

            "Tai," she sighed, "How long are you going to be like this? I'm sorry that Sora and Matt started going out, but you have to put it behind you! The Digidestined are facing a big problem right now, and we need your help! Even though Cody and Yolei destroyed the Daemon Corps, they still don't want to kill any digimon. Now we find out that our enemy is actually human, not only that, but he seems to know everything about us! Tai, we need you, please…?"

            He turned to his sister and sighed. She was staring up at him, almost in tears. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry. "Okay."

            She smiled and hugged him. "You're going to have a great time, I know you will."

%%                              %%                              %%                              %%                  %%

In the north section of the city, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon were sticking to the shadows and alleyways in their search for the electromagnetic disturbance, which could very well be a newly formed gate to the Digital World. Each one was a little scared. After the journey they had undertaken only a few weeks ago across the world to send the digimon invaders back through the Digital Gates. They could not sustain another such invasion.

"How much further?" Davis asked the person in front of him.

The reluctant leader of the line held out her hand and check the square electronical device resting inside it. "A few more feet, we're close, very close."

Davis crossed his arms,"I still don't see why you're in front! I'm the leader, I should be there."

"First of all," Cody said, right behind Davis,"Tai is the leader, not you. Second-"

"I'm the leader of the Armored Digidestined!" Davis protested.

"Second," Cody continued,"Izzy programed Yolei's digivice to find the disturbance. If we followed your digivice, we'd probably end up in a girl's changing room somewhere."

Davis narrowed his eyes and looked at Cody,"Well, a joke from you, will wonders never cease?"

"Quiet!" Yolei ordered,"We are here."

"Are you sure?" Hawkmon asked.

"Yeah," Veemon said,"This place is totally empty! What is this place?"

"Its a garage for an abandoned building!" Armadillomon said, proud that he knew what it was.

"Well, whatever it is," Yolei said,"The gate should be around here somewhere. Keep your eyes open."

The group spilt up and began to search around. Once they were far enough away Davis said in his best impression of Yolei's voice "'Keep your eyes open.' Who does she think she is? I'm in charge, not her!"

"Come on," Veemon said,"What have you got against her?"

"I don't have anything against her!" Davis said, nearly yelling,"She just thinks I'm a total jerk and probably hates me!"

Yolei and Hawkmon were on the other side of the massive garage, examining a large crack in the wall. "What could I have done to make Davis hate me so much?" she asked.

"Well, you did say he was a complete jerk," Hawkmon said.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Yolei said, nearly yelling,"He probably thinks that I'm nothing but a nerd and probably hates me!"

Further in front of Davis and Yolei, Cody and Armadillomon were examining a collection of abandoned cars, when a low noise echoed across the walls.

"Armadillomon," Cody said,"Did you have something to eat before we left?"

"Yeah," he said,"Why?"

"Because I guess that's not your tummy rumbling is it?"

Armadillomon shook his head,"No....it isn't."

Suddenly, one of the cars was picked up and thrown across the garage. The pair's eyes shot open and ran back towards the others. Cody was yelling,"Davis! Yolei!" while Armadillomon was shouting,"Veemon! Hawkmon!"

The four members of their Calvary came running from opposite sides of the garage to greet the frighten Cody and Armadillomon.

"What is it?" Yolei asked.

"What happened?" Davis asked.

Cody was still shaking in Yolei's arms, but he managed to answer,"I think I found what came out of the gate."

There was a loud stomping noise, and the group turned around and could only see a massive shadow on the wall. Before anyone could react, a figure wrapped in a black cloak appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" Davis asked.

            The figure held out its arms and fired dart shaped object into each of the digidestined and digimons' necks. The group instantly fell to the ground.

            "That's it," the figure said, "Sleep, sleep. I can't kill you yet, but soon I'll be able to."

%%                                          %%                                          %%                                          %%

            The dark alley exploded with a fierce battle of light and sound that illuminated the night sky. When the lightning storm faded, Kasumi and the rest of her group had appeared. She took a deep breath as she stepped out of the alley and stared up at the night sky. "Okay, we're here. Let's get to work."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**_Biographies:_**

****

**NAME:** Kasumi Kamiya

**AGE:** 14

**PARENTS: ** Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi

**PARTNER DIGIMON:** Snow Agumon

**BIO:** Kasumi is a determined and courageous young woman. She had inherited her father's leadership skills and, because of her parentage, was the leader of the future generation of the Digidestined after her father and the original digidestined disappeared. She has a half sister and half brother from her mother's second marriage, but she sees her younger cousin Seiji as her only real family. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing too spectacular in this chapter, just basically the Digidestined reacting to the new students that have appeared, their children.

****

****

****

Chapter 2:

Odiba District, Japan

2025

            Melissa pressed her back firmly against a metal wall that acted as the second half of a small hallway, as a large white ghost floated past the entrance. The creature of the night paused momentarily at the entrance, and then continued on his way. The blond girl turned to the other teenagers and digimon that were pressed against the wall with her. "The Bakemon patrol seems to be doubled or something. We've got to be careful."

            The other teenagers nodded in agreement. Melissa sighed as she nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

            She ran to the hall's entrance. Once she was certain that there was not anymore Bakemon guards, she sprinted down the main hall. The other digidestined and digimon were close behind her as she dove into a small cul-de-sac and hid in the shadows cast by the lack of light. The others joined her seconds later. They all held their breaths as two Bakemon floated down the main hall.

            "That was close," Modaki Betamon sighed.

            "I know," Melissa said, lightly rubbing her partner's head.

            Hiroshi frowned as he crossed his arms. "We can't keep diving into the shadows like this. We need to get back to Erika and hope she can contact Kasumi somehow. They've got to know who they're fighting. They have to know what was sent back in time."

%%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%

**2004**

            "Tai, I need to talk to you."

            The brown-haired teenager slowly turned his head away from gazing out the window to look at the face of his best friend. "Oh, hey, Izzy. What's up?"

            The red-head sat in the desk adjacent from Tai's. "Tai, I know that I usually don't bother you unless it's important, but…"

            "What?" Tai asked, sitting up in his seat, "Come on."

            "Well, last night I sent Davis, Yolei and Cody to investigate the possible opening of a Digital Gate in a parking garage. Something occurred inside there, but they don't remember what. They say that they fell asleep and woke up a few hours later."

            Tai narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you say?"

            "I think something came through the gate and attack them with some sort of sleeping potion."

            "Really?" Tai asked, "But what do you think came through?"     

            He sighed as shook his head. "I don't know."

            Tai leaned back in his seat again. "Well, can you do any tests or something?"

            Izzy lightly scratched his head. "I don't know. I could at least investigate for clues."

            Tai shrugged. "Then that's what we'll have to do. We'll go right after school."

            "I thought you had clean-up duty today."

            He sighed. "Yeah, I almost forget."

            Izzy could tell by his tone that Tai had been trying to forget. "Who are you doing it with?"

            Tai sighed as he mentioned to the door of the classroom. Izzy turned around and saw Sora and Matt kissing in the doorway. The other students were whistling and cheering, but the couple ignored them. Izzy looked back to Tai. "Oh. Are you with Matt?"

            Tai sighed again. "Sora."

            Izzy winced slightly. "Oh, I see." He turned back to look at Sora and Matt. Their teacher appeared in the doorway and pushed his grade book between the couple. The red head and the blond broke apart.

            The teacher stared at them. "We have strict rules against this sort of thing, but I was young and in love once. Do not let this happen again."

            The two teenagers nodded and walked to their seats. Their teacher walked to the front of the classroom. "We have a few new students joining us today. Please come inside."

            Three teenagers entered and stood at the front of the classroom: two boys and one girl, all dressed in the required uniforms. It appeared that these students knew each other, and the girl was the leader, as the two boys instantly stood behind her.  Tai did not know why, but he could not stop staring at that girl.

            Izzy turned to look at him and saw the expression on his face. "Tai?" he whispered.

            "There's something about her," he whispered, "I can't explain it."

            The teacher shot them a glance, and the two boys were instantly quiet. He turned back to the three newcomers. "Please introduce yourselves."

            The girl bowed first. "I am Kasumi Yagami. I'm 15 years old and just moved here from Okinawa."

            The brown haired boy with glasses spoke next. "My name is Keero Diko, and I am 16."

            The blond boy spoke next. "The name's Shiro Adishi and I'm 15."

            The teacher nodded. "Okay. Keero and and Shiro, there are two seats in the back, Kasumi, why don't you sit in front of Mr. Izumi and Mr. Kamiya."

            Tai felt his heart pound slightly as he stared at the empty seat in front of his desk. He tried not to stare at the girl as she nervously made her way through the isles of desks and sat in front of him.

            "_That weird feeling is stronger now,"_ he thought,_ "What's going on here?"_

            For some reason, Tai felt a need to look over his shoulder at the back corner of the classroom where Sora was sitting. She appeared to be staring intently at the teacher, but Tai could tell that she was staring at Matt, who was attempting to sneak glances at her.

            "_Why did I do that?"_ he thought, "_What's with that girl?"_

In the back of the room, one of the male students watched Kasumi, Keero and Shiro with interest as well. However, it was an interest of a far more sinister nature then Tai's.

%%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%

            In the lower grades, the younger members of the Digidestined were receiving some new students as well. The teacher placed them in the front of the classroom just as his high school counterpart did. "Please tell us your names."

            The girl wearing the handkerchief around her neck bowed and waved to the students. "What's up? My name's Sabrina Moto."

            The black haired boy bowed. "My name is Osamu Tsuno. It is a pleasure to meet you."

            The last boy stepped forward. "I am Seiji Ishakat."

            "Seiji," Kari mumbled, staring up at the young blond haired boy.

            Tk looked at the desk next to his. "Kari?"

            "That boy," she said, "There's something him. I can't put my finger on it, but something's…almost familiar?"

             The strange feeling became stronger during the lunch period. Kari, Tk, and Davis sat together as they usually did, but instead of joining in on the conversation between the two boys, Kari kept glancing at the small group of new students in the back.  

            Tk ate a small bit of his sandwich, and then looked back at Davis. "So, let me get this straight, you fell asleep?"

            Davis glared at him. "No, I'm not that stupid! Jeeze! Something attacked us with some kind of sleeping needles or something. All I remember is walking into that garage, and then waking up a few hours later."

            "Did anything happen after you got into the garage?"

            "Nothing. Well, me and Yolei did get into an argument, and…"

            "Big surprise there."

            Davis took a small sip of his drink, then looked at Tk. "Why do you think Yolei hates me so much?"

            "I don't think she hates you, I just think that the two have to learn to et along better."

            "I get along fine, that purple-haired ditz doesn't want to."

            "I think she does want to get along," Tk said. He turned to the brown-haired girl. "Kari, what do you…" He saw that she was looking away from the table,"Kari?"

            She flung back around. "What?"

            "What were you looking at?" Davis asked, "Those new kids?"

            She nodded. "Yeah. I don't know why, they're giving me a strange feeling. " She looked to the blond haired boy who was sitting with the other two new children. "Especially that one."

            "Seiji?" Tk asked, "Was that his name?"

            "I think so," Davis said, "What's so wrong with him?"

            "I don't know," Kari shook her head, "Just…something…"

            "They're probably just really nervous," Tk said, "And we're not helping by staring at them. Come on, let's go talk to them."

            "Why not?" Davis grinned, "I'm sure they can't wait to meet the all-star sports player at this school."

            "Oh brother," Kari sighed.

            The three young teenagers made their way to the rear of the class room. Kari could feel the new students instantly tense up at their arrival, but she just shrugged it off as nervousness. "Hi," Tk smiled, "My name is Takeru, but you can call me Tk."

            "And I'm Davis, sports star and hero extraordinaire!" 

            Kari sighed slightly and shook her head. She meant to address the three as a whole, but her eyes focused on Seiji. "And I'm Kari."

            The one called Sabrina spoke. "Hi." She glanced at the other two, "Um, do you want to join us?"

            "Well, we're actually done eating. Do you mind if we just talk?"

            "Sure," Osamu said, "Why not?"

            Tk, Davis, and Kari pulled a few unoccupied chairs over and sat next to them. "Did you guys all know each other from before?" Davis asked.

            "Yes," Osamu said, "Our parents were all part of a…business group that got transferred here at the same time."

            "Well at least you didn't have to face this new situation alone," Kari smiled slightly, "It's always good to have friends."

            Seiji smiled. "Yeah, it is."

            "Do you guys play any sports?" Davis asked.

            Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, I'm great at soccer."

            "Really?" he asked, "Well, not to brag, but I'm not that bad either. Maybe we can play each other some time."

            She nodded. "Sure, why not?" She reached over and grabbed Osamu's shoulders, "The two of us together can kick your butt any day, Dad..vis."

            "It's Davis," he said, "Not Dadvis."

            "Right, sorry."

            "What about you, Seiji, right?" Tk asked.

            "Me, oh no. I don't play anything," he said, "My father encouraged it, but…"

            "What about your mother?"

            "She died when I was ten."

            Kari lightly touched his shoulder. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It must be so hard not to grow up without your mother."

            He smiled slightly as he looked at her face. "Sometimes I see her in my dreams."

%%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%

            Tai had to shield his eyes as the sun was revealed from behind the overcast sky. He did not need to keep his pressed against his forehead for long as another cloud soon found its way over the bright sun. With his vision once again clear, he was able to watch from the sidelines as the gym teacher chose two more students from her list. "Hideto and Yagami."

            Tai's head shot up at the mention of the new girl's family name. He watched as Kasumi slowly walked out of her place in line and stood on the center line of the reduced-size soccer field. Her opponent was a bully girl named Hideto, a large, muscular teenage girl. 

            Izzy whispered to Tai. "I hope she doesn't get hurt."

            "Don't worry," Tai said, "I've got a feeling Kasumi'll do just fine."

            The teacher dropped a soccer ball between the two girls and stepped to the side. "Go!"

            Hideto ran up to grab the ball with her feet, but Kasumi pulled the ball away with her left foot and stopped it's momentum with her right foot. With the ball easily inside of her grasp, she charged past the larger girl and made her way towards the goal. Hideto was not about to be out done, especially by a new student. She growled under her breath and dove after Kasumi, intending to slide tackle her, but the brown haired girl was too quick and pulled herself back. Hideto went sailing past, and Kasumi continued on her way.

            "I'm not losing!" Hideto swore to herself. She ran back after Kasumi and caught up to her. She pretended that she was going to attempt a slide tackle again, but that was not her intent. When Kasumi stopped her momentum as she did before, Hideto used her foot to stop her momentum and change directions. Her foot swiped under Kasumi's left sneaker and almost knocked her over, but the brown haired girl figured that even someone like Hideto would not try to same trick twice, so she moved the soccer ball to rest on the inside of her other foot. Once she had regained her balance, she charged back after the soccer net.

            "Wow," Tai said, "She's good."

            When the brown-haired girl was within enough range of the net, she caught the soccer ball on the top of her left foot, and then punted it into the air, where it bounced off of her left knee. She quickly pivoted on her right foot and, connecting her left foot with the ball, and sending it flying into the net.

            Tai, Izzy, and further down the line, Sora watched Kasumi's finishing move in amazement. Izzy quickly turned to his best friend, "Tai?"

            The older boy nodded. "Yeah, that was my move! It took me like two years to perfect that, how could she have done it?" He watched Kasumi walk back over to her two friends and slapped their hands, "I've got to find out more about her."

            Tai was given his chance at the end of the school day when his classroom teacher approached him. "Mr. Kamiya, I understand you and Miss Takenouchi have clean-up duty today, right?"

            He nodded. "Yes."

            "Good. Kasumi Yagami will be helping you. Her last high school did not require the students to clean, so I want you to show her how to do it."

            Tai nodded. "Okay."

            The teacher raised his eyebrow. "Is there a reason you're smiling?"

            "Um, no. I'll go and meet her." He quickly walked away, happy that he was going to be able to question Kasumi, and revealed that he did not have to spend time alone with Sora.

            He found the new girl already waiting in the classroom. Sora was not anywhere in sight. _"Probably off somewhere with Matt," _he frowned. He noticed the girl looking at him. "Hi."

            She bowed. "Hello."

            "Kasumi, right?" he said.

            She nodded.

            "I'm Tai Kamiya."

            She was about to respond that she knew, but thought better of it. She just bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

            He smiled slightly. "Likewise. So, I heard that you didn't have to do this in your old high school."

            "Yeah."

            "Lucky you. Where was your old school?"

            "Um, you wouldn't know where it is, trust me."

            He nodded. "Okay. Your two friends, did you know them from before?"

            "Yeah, we all moved here at the same time. Our parents were transferred."

            He nodded. "I was really impressed with your moves during p.e. Especially that last one."

            "Oh, uh, thanks."

            "Where did you learn it from?"

            She fidgeted. "Oh, I..um, learned it from my father."

            "Really? You'll have to introduce me sometime."

            "Yeah, maybe."

            He looked at his watch. "Well, I don't know where Sora is, so we'll just get started." He quickly informed her of the necessary steps involved in the after school cleaning. She just nodded to his every word. It seemed to him that she was not even listening to his words, she seemed to be happy to just be near him. 

            "…and that's that," he said, "Any questions?"

            She shook her head. "No, I'm..I'm good."

            He stared at her for a few minutes. "You know, have we ever met before?"

            Kasumi started to pale slightly. "Uh, n..no, I don't think so."

            "You look really familiar," he said, staring at her for a few more seconds before noticing how uncomfortable he was making her. "Well, maybe we met each other in the past." He shrugged and walked towards the door in the rear of the classroom.

            "Or the future," she mumbled slightly.

            Tai returned a second later with a mop bucket. "Why don't you go and fill this with water. Down the hall and to the right."

            She nodded and wheeled the bucket out of the door. Tai began to move the desks when Sora entered.

            "Sorry I'm late," she said, "I was with Matt."

            Tai winced slightly, but since he had his back to her, so she did not see. 

            Sora walked over to him. "Was that that new girl that walked by with the mop bucket?"

            Tai nodded. "Yeah. We have to teach her about cleaning the classroom since she didn't have to do it in her last school."

The red head nodded. "I see. "

            Tai sat down in one of the chairs. Sora sat against one of the desks on the other side of the room.  The two teenagers remained in an uncomfortable silence. "So," Tai said, "How are you and Matt?"

            "Oh, good, good. We're actually thinking of maybe spending some more time together during winter break."

            He nodded. "Oh, that's good."

            "Tai, I was thinking that maybe I could set you up with one of my friends."

            "Really?" he asked.

            She walked over to him. "Sure. I know she'd be really interested in dating someone like you. She really likes the hero types."

            He sighed. "I'm not a hero."

            She was shocked. "Yes you are. What do you mean by that? Of course you're a hero! Why on Earth would you say something like that?"

            He sighed. "If I'm such a hero, how come I can't get a girl?"

            She hugged him. "Oh, Tai."

            "No, it's true. I'm just a loser, who can't get a date." He sighed, "There was only one girl that I ever…." He turned to her, "What do you think about me? I mean, really?"

            She thought for a minute. "Well, I think that you are a good person. If anyone was in trouble, I think you would jump at the chance to help them, no matter the consequences. There aren't many people like you."

            "Really?" he smiled slightly.

            She nodded and hugged him again. "Yes. Tai, I always liked you a lot, you're one of the greatest friends anyone could ever have. In fact, maybe the two of us could have…." She shook her head, "I mean, you're a great friend, and I know you'll get a girlfriend."

            The two teenagers pulled apart when they heard Kasumi return with the mop bucket. "Oh, you're back," Tai smiled slightly, "Great. Why don't you start by.." He was cut off when he heard a familiar tone coming from his pocket. He reached inside and removed his D-terminal.

            Sora looked over Tai's shoulder. "What is it?"

            "It's from Gennai," he whispered, "Azulongmon wants to talk to me."

            Sora nodded. "Go, I'll cover for you."

            "Thank you," he said, he quickly charged out of the room.

%%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%

            "Kasumi, he really messed up," Sabrina said, pointing to Seiji across the table, "He almost totally blew it!"

            The brown-haired girl sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of the warehouse they were currently residing in. The rest of the Digidestined children were there, seated around the table. As soon as she returned from the school, Sabrina was ready to reveal to her Seiji's mistake. "What happened?"

            "He looked straight at his mother's face and told her that he sees his mother face sometimes."

            "Yeah, sometimes!" Seiji snapped, "What about you, calling Mr. Motomiya Dad right to his face! Luckily he didn't notice. I use to think that you got your 'air-headedness' from your mother, but now I think you got some from your father!"

            Kasumi sighed again. "Okay, just be more careful."

            Shiro stared at her with his arms crossed. "What about using your father's soccer move at p.e. today?"

            She blushed. "I can't help it, I've been using that move ever since I was five-years-old! It was the first thing he taught me!"

            Osamu was over by himself, working on a small laptop that Erika had given him before they traveled through time. His face suddenly gasped. "Guys! I'm reading a spatial anomaly! It could be a time gate!"

            "What?" Kasumi gasped, "Where?"

            "On Mt. Fuji!" he said, "It might be the assassin!"

            "We could have beaten him here?" Shiro asked, "But how?"

            "That doesn't matter right now," Kasumi said, "Osamu, give us those coordinates."

            About an hour later, Kasumi, Sabrina and Osamu were wandering the snow covered mountains. The black haired boy held his digivice in front of him as he led the others through the woods. His Wormmon was resting on his shoulder. "Any luck?"

            He shook his head. "No. It's like the energy signal suddenly vanished."

            "Hey!" Sabrina's Red Veemon shouted, "Maybe it's that house over there!"

            "Where?" the younger girl asked. She ran over to a small ledge and glanced down at a large house resting in the center of the snowy forest. "Who would want to live all the way out here by themselves?"

            Kasumi and Snow Agumon knelt down beside them. "Osamu, are you reading anything from inside that house?"

            He shook his head. "No. That gate must have closed up and.."

            Snow Agumon suddenly shouted, "Get down!"

            The three humans and digimon fell to the ground as a loud explosion rocked the area. Debris flew over their heads, but landed harmlessly behind them.

            "What was that?" Sabrina asked, looking back at the house. The residential building now had a giant hole in the side, which was allowing a large cloud of smoke to emerge. The younger girl squinted her eyes as three figures ran out of the gapping hole. "Hey, isn't that…?"

            "It's Oikawa!" Osamu gasped, "But, who would attack him now?"

            Wormmon swallowed hard. "I think maybe he did."

            The group shot their heads to the right as a black figure emerged from the woods. "Is that Black Wargreymon?" Kasumi asked.

            "What are they saying?" Red Veemon asked.

            "I don't know," Osamu replied, "But maybe it's not such a good idea to be here. If we interfere with this, history might get changed."

            "Yeah," Kasumi said, "Let's get back to the.."

            "Kasumi!" Snow Agumon gasped, "Isn't that your father?"

            "Dad?" she asked, turning her head back to the scene occurring below. Her father was indeed running towards Black Wargreymon and Oikawa, with Agumon, Kari and Gatomon trailing behind him. The brown-haired girl was not able to understand what was being said, but her eyes lit up when she watched the digivice hanging around her father's belt glow. Agumon was suddenly covered by a bright light and exploded into a large form.

            "Wargreymon!" she gasped.

            The two dinosaur megas smashed into each other as Oikawa, Mummymon and Arukennimon ran out of harm's way with Kari and Nefertimon close behind. The two Wargreymons' battle took them in the opposite direction. "Let's go after them," Kasumi said.

            "What?" Osamu gasped, "I don't think that's…"

            "What? We'll just watch. Come on."

            "Yeah!" Sabrina said, "Osamu, remember the history of this day? We might be able to see _our_ fathers fight! Don't you want to see that?"

            Osamu stared at them, then smiled. "Alright."

            "Wormmon digivolve to Aidramon!" 

            The three humans and the other digimon leapt onto the flying serpent as it flew after the two Wargreymons.

%%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%

            As the history of this climatic battle goes, the two Wargreymons would eventually arrive at the military base resting in the mountains. At this particular base, the same cloaked figure that escaped from the parking garage, was now examining a large satellite dish that was attached to the roof of the bases's communication building.

            "This will do nicely," he mumbled to himself, "Very nicely."

            He suddenly became away of a loud rumbling above him. He quickly dove underneath the metal tower and looked at the sky. Two dinosaurs shot across the sky.

            "Wargreymons?" he asked himself. He continued watching as another creature shot across, a large dragon. 

            "Imperial Dramon? What is he doing here?"

            Following a safe distance behind Imperial Dramon was an Aidramon with a group of teenagers that this figure instantly recognized. "Kasumi Kamiya, Sabrina Motomiya, and Osamu Ichijoji?" he gasped, "So, they're here. Very interesting."

            He was almost knocked off of his feet as a large explosion blasted high above the clouds. "These older Digidestined are more dangerous than I suspected," he said, watching as BlackWargreymon, Agumon, Wormmon and Veemon fell from the sky, "I should get out of here before they realize I'm here." He smiled slightly, "But once I complete my plans, they'll all die!"

%%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%                  %%

            The digidestined found Agumon, Veemon, and Wormmon lying on a bed of rocks near the sea. "Agumon!" Tai shouted, running over to his friend, "Are you okay?"

            The small dinosaur ran into his partner's arms. "Tai, I'm fine!"

            Tai laughed as he hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay."

            "No worries!" the orange dinosaur said, "I'm back to being Wargreymon, and no one can stop me!"

            "I know," Tai said, "With the power Azulongmon gave me, I bet you're even stronger then you were before."

            The newer digidestined watched Tai and Agumon with smiles on their faces, especially Kari. "He looks so happy," she said.

            "I bet it's because he's got a mega digimon again," Gatomon said.

            Davis nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I remember when he was captain of our soccer team. He really liked being one of the better players."

            "I guess he may have been feeling pretty useless," Tk said, "I mean, he stopped playing soccer, he gave up being the digidestined leader, and became one of the weaker digidestined."

            "And then the thing with Sora," Davis muttered.

            "The poor guy," Yolei said, "I wonder how much he was hurting inside?"

            "_More than any of you will ever know,"_ Kari thought. 

            "We lost Oikawa though," Ken sighed, "Which means we'll have to go back to guarding those kids with the Dark Seeds inside of them."

            "We'll get him," Wormmon said, "Don't worry."

            Kari just kept smiling. Nothing mattered to her right now, she was just happy to have her big brother back.

To be continue…….

I know that wasn't all that great, but next chapter will deal with some of the other children and their feelings towards seeing their parents again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kasumi groaned to herself when she heard a loud beeping noise. She moaned to herself as a loud noise pierced through her dream world. She rolled over and slammed her hand down on her alarm, hitting the snooze button. She smiled to herself as she settled back to sleep.

She heard the noise again. She twisted her body on the small cot and yanked her pillow down over her head. "Just five more minutes," she groaned.

"Kasumi!"

She opened her eyes fully and saw Sabrina standing over her. "You're gonna be late for school."

She looked over at the clock and gasped. "Oh shoot!" She threw her covers off and grabbed her school uniform from where she dropped it the night before.

She ran out of the girls' sleeping area, which was nothing more than an office in the abandon warehouse they had commandeered. She ran through the main floor, past the others, who were already eating breakfast. They gave her a small 'good morning," before she continued and ran up the stairs to their make-shift shower room. Erika Izumi gave them instructions in how to build a simple shower through by-passing local water pipes. Hopefully, by the time anyone noticed, they would be long gone.

Kasumi quickly pulled off her pajamas and stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes focusing on the large scar across her stomach. When she closed her eyes, she could still see the day that she received that scar, a day she would never forget.

She and her father were fighting against a Dark Tyrannomon. Snow Agumon's digivolution failed, and she was at the mercy of the evil digimon. Her father arrived to save her, like he always did, only, he did not arrive in time. The Dark Tyrannomon gutted her stomach, using his massive claws. She almost died, but as always, her father saved her.

She sighed and leaned on the sink. Her father trained her, trained all of her friends, and now their entire future was in danger of being destroyed. She had to do everything in her power to keep her future, everyone's future, safe.

She heard a loud bang on the door and heard Sabrina's voice. "Kasumi, we've got a message from Erika. You'd better get down here."

She quickly dressed in her school uniform and ran downstairs to see that the other members of her group were seated around their 'kitchen table.' A small projector device was resting on the table. "All right, I'm here."

Osamu pressed a button on the side and an image of Erika Izumi appeared. She was not smiling. "I know that my transmission won't last long, so I will be quick. Melissa's team was successful in infiltrating Myotismon's base. He was aware of a time-traveler, because this person came back to our time to try and get payment from Myotismon. The Vampire Lord killed him, but did get all the information he could. The time-traveler that came back to kill Kari Kamiya…is Walter York, the Digidestined traitor. I'll have more information for you as soon as I can. I'll try to power up my communication equipment so we can have an actual conversation, instead of a transmission. Over and out."

"York," Kasumi growled, "Willis's son."

"The Battle of 2018," Shiro frowned, "He led us right to an ambush! That trial court-marshaled him! He disappeared, but he must have been…" He growled, "If that damn traitor is here, I want first shot at him."

"Easy," Kasumi ordered, "We need to find him first. All right, every one keep your eyes open. This just got much more dangerous."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey, Tai, what's up?"

He glanced over his shoulder and saw a familiar redheaded girl running down the sidewalk towards him. He smiled slightly. "Just heading to school, same as you I guess. What's up with you?"

"Not much," she responded, "I heard that you got Agumon to warp-digivolve again?"

Tai grinned. "Yeah, Wargreymon's back!" He punched his fist up into the air, "Yes! My mega digimon is back! Yes!"

Sora watched Tai's expression of joy and could not help but start laughing. _"I guess Kari was right. He really did miss having a mega digimon."_

"What's so funny?" the messy-haired teen asked.

"Oh, it's just really nice to see you in a good mood for once," she smiled.

He suddenly remembered why he had been in a depressing mood for the past few weeks and tried his best not to frown. He could not let her know that _she_ was the reason for his depression, that when she started dating Matt, it broke his heart. He could not let it affected their friendship or her relationship with Matt. He cared for both of them too much to allow that to happen.

But Sora did sense that something was wrong. "Tai…?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"But you're my best friend," she sighed, "I can't help but worry about it. I've seen you walk around in almost complete depression since Christmas, why won't you just tell me what's wrong?"

_"I'm really in love with you, and every time I see you with Matt, I just want to rip my broken heart out of my chest!"_ he thought, _"And I wish I could tell you with all my heart, but I just can't."_

Sora stared at him. "It's…it's that girl, isn't it?" she asked, "That one that you said you loved, but didn't love you back?"

He wanted to shake his head and say, "No, it isn't anything like that,' but instead, he found himself nodding.

"Oh," the redheaded girl said, "Well, maybe…this girl, really likes you too, but is just too afraid to say anything."

"No," Tai shook his head, "She's already dating someone."

Sora nodded slowly. "Well, maybe this girl is really happy with her boyfriend."

"She is, that's why I don't want to step between them."

Sora walked over and hugged him. "Tai, I…" She turned her head slightly and saw her boyfriend walking towards them. "Matt, hi!"

The blond boy walked up towards the other two teenagers. He had a suspicious expression on his face as he stared at Tai and Sora, but shrugged it off. "Hey guys, what's goin' on?"

"Oh, not much," Tai said, shaking his head. He swung his bag over his shoulder, "I'll get going, I know you two want to spend some time alone. I'll see ya' guys later."

"What's up with him?" Matt asked, watching his friend disappear around a building corner.

"He's just depressed because a girl he likes doesn't like him back."

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, I don't know. I didn't want to pry."

"Well, we're his friends," Matt responded.

Sora stared into the distance. "Yeah, we are."

As the teenaged couple began to walk down the sidewalk hand-in-hand, they did not notice that Kasumi had been watching them. _"Mom and Dad, I hope you get together soon."_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Davis, there you are!"

The google-wearer almost spit out the milk that he was drinking. He glanced up from his desk where he had been trying to enjoy his lunch and saw a purple-haired girl standing over him. "Yolie!" he gasped, "Wh..what are you doing here? Are you skipping?"

She sat down. "It's lunch time, remember? We can go to other classrooms?" She sighed and shook her head. "Listen, after school we're going on another stakeout to keep our eye on the Dark Seed kids."

"Oh, right, yeah."

Yolei glanced around the room. "Where's Tk and Kari?"

He pointed to the front of the room. Yolei turned around and saw Tk and Kari standing in front of a giant pot, pouring soup into the bowls that the students were carrying. "Ah, I see."

She turned back to Davis. "Well, anyway, we're gonna meet in the park later, and I'll give out the Dark Seed kid assignments."

The goggle boy opened his mouth.

"Don't worry, you'll be with you boyfriend, Ken."

"Hey!" he snapped, "That wasn't funny!"

Yolei's face twisted into a sinister grin. "Well, I never see you with any girls, I doubt you even like them."

"I do too!"

"Then why don't you prove it?"

"Fine!" he shouted, jumping to his feet. He grabbed Yolei by the arm and yanked her into a kiss. The rest of the class was in dead silence as they stared at the scene. Tk and Kari had their jaws practically touching the floor. Tk even dropped the soup ladle onto the floor.

Yolei pushed herself away from Davis and stared in shock. "There?" Davis said, "Believe me now?"

The purple-haired girl slowly backed up, then charged out of the room. Seiji and Sabrina were sitting by themselves in the corner of the room. "Wow," Seiji said, still in shock, "Your father….wow…"

The girl stood up from her seat. "I've got to talk to my mother," she whispered, "I'll be back."

Before Seiji could protest, she ran out of the room and saw Yolei leaning against the wall, her face a deep hue of red. "Um, Yolei?" Sabrina asked.

The other girl spun to stare at her, then started to run again. "Wait!" Sabrina shouted, "I just want to talk to you!"

She chased her teenaged mother through the school until cornering her in the second floor girl's bathroom. "Why are you following me?" she shouted.

"I..I just wanted to see how you were doing.."

"I don't even know who you are!" Yolei gasped.

Sabrina felt a pang in her heart. Her mother had just told her that she did not know who she was. The younger girl had to remind herself that her mother _did not_ know her, at least, not yet. "Oh, my name is Sabrina, I'm a new student in Davis Motomiya's class."

"Oh," she said, "I guess you saw…."

"Yeah, I did," she said, looking to the floor, "I know you're probably embarrassed…"

"You're damn right!" she gasped, "But….I don't know why I'm telling you this, but somehow, I've just got a feeling that you need to know this, I…I kinda liked it."

"You did?"

She leaned against the sink and sighed. "Yeah, I did. Maybe only because it was my first kiss, or maybe…maybe it was something more." She shook her head. "I don't know. Oh, why does he have to be so pig-head and can't think when he's angry!"

Sabrina wanted to suggested to her that she should date Davis, but she knew that if she interfered, they might not get together, which meant that she would not be born. Instead, she shrugged. "Well, I really can't help you. I just wanted to see if you were all right."

Yolei nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Davis kept his face buried on his desk. Tk and Kari came over to him. "What did you do that for?" Tk asked.

"I don't know!" he moaned, "I don't know! When she called me a….I just wanted to prove her wrong so bad! I don't know why I did that! Oh man!"

Kari rubbed her hand over his back. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll forgive you."

_"Oh yeah,"_ Davis thought, keeping his head buried in his arms, _"I forgot about Yolei. Jeeze, I can just see her beating the crap out of me when we go on patrol later."_

"Sabrina!" Kari called.

Davis raised his head but kept his eyes hidden as he watched Kari and Sabrina talk at the front of the classroom. He could only make out Kari asking her whether Yolei was all right. He could not hear what Sabrina's answer was, but the other girl was smiling. He felt a small bit of relief in his stomach, but kept his head in his arms.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Shiro Ishida smiled to himself as he leapt into the air and grabbed the basketball before it entered the basket. He dropped to the ground and ran towards the other basket, easily diving through the players on the other team. He dribbled with ease and approached the opposite basket; leaping into the air. One minutes left; and he was going to make his fifth three point basket; there was no way that his team would lose now.

He lifted his hands over his head to throw the ball through the net for a slam dunk, when a figure jumped in front of him, stealing the ball away. He fell back to the ground, staring at his empty hands. He felt anger well up inside of him: no one does that to him! No one!

He shot around and stared at the students, trying to find the one with the ball. He spotted him, already diving through his teammates. If it had been anyone else but him, Shiro would have ran over and tore the ball away. He would have, if it had been anyone else but him: Yamato Ishida.

His father.

He stared with awe and watched Matt easily make a three point basket. The coach blew his whistle. "All right, that's a wrap. Hit the showers."

Matt approached Shiro as they walked down the stairs to the locker room. "Hey, Shiro, right?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, "You're…Matt?"

"That's right," the other blond boy grinned, "Those were some pretty cool moves you had back there. Real mad skill."

Shiro chuckled slightly. "Thanks. My..ah..father taught me. He and my uncle were really big fans."

"Were?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…" he snapped. He could not get too emotional; he could not let Matt know who he really was.

"Oh, sorry man," Matt's smile faded.

Shiro wanted to stay angry and cold, but found that he simply could not. "Hey, I didn't mean to…"

"No problem," Matt gave a small wave, "I'll see ya' tommorrow." He ran over to his locker. Shiro nodded and quickly got dressed in his normal clothes. He turned to look back at Matt, but saw that another figure, standing off by himself. This figure locked eyes with Shiro and flashed him a smile. Shiro instantly recognized him.

"York!" he gasped.

The Digidestined traitor ran up the stairs with Shiro right behind him. Once they were outside on the green field surrounding the back of the school, the digidestined warrior grabbed the digivice out of his pocket and pointed it to the ground. "Psychemon, appear!"

A beam of blue light shot from the device's screen and exploded into the ground, revealing Shiro's digimon partner, Psychemon. "What's going on?" the blue digimon asked.

"York's here," he said.

"Shouldn't we call the others?" his partner replied.

"No," Shiro growled, "It was because of that traitorous bastard that every one of my Special Forces team was killed! He's gonna pay for that!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kasumi gave a small shout as she walked out of the entrance of the school. She ignored the strange looks that the other students were giving her. Keero smiled. "What are you so happy about?"

She gave him an odd look. "What do you think? I haven't gone to school in over five years. You think I really like it?"

"Shh!" his hissed, "You need to keep that down."

She gave him a slight sneer. "Where the heck is Shiro?"

Keero looked at the students around him. "I don't know, I saw him right before P.E."

Kasumi nodded. "Just like him to go off and do something stupid and pig-headed like this. Can't that guy be a team player just once?" She sighed. "Where are Sabrina and the others?"

"Already keeping an eye on Kari," Keero said, "She and the others are trying to locate the Dark Seed children."

Kasumi nodded. "Just think, we could tell them everything they wanted to know. That might save Kari, but would that jeopardize our own future?"

"I'd rather not take that chance," Keero said, "We have to keep ourselves in the background as much as possible, or we run the risk of destroying our chances to even be born!"

"Not so loud," she smirked at him.

He grumbled. "What should we do?"

"I'm going to spy on my parents," Kasumi said. Before Keero could protest, she clarified, "I'll make sure I'm out of sight. They'll never see me. Go back to base and see if you can contact Shiro and tried to find York. If you need me, just call. See ya."

Keero tried to call out to her, but she was already gone.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tai walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. At his side was a diminutive figure wrapped in a blue cloak. "Hey Tai, what are we doing out here?"

"We're keeping an eye out for Oikawa or Black Wargreymon," he answered, scanning the sky.

"Do we even have a list of places to look?" Agumon asked.

Tai pulled a crumbled piece of paper out of his pocket. "This is a list of the Dark Seed kids and places were Black Wargreymon has been seen. We're just going to check them all, and maybe we'll get lucky."

They stopped by a child's park, complete with a jungle gym, slides and swings. In the back was a green field, which was now lightly covered with white snow. Tai stopped and stared at the field with longing in his eyes. "Hey, I use to play here all the time."

"Really?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah, me and Sora use to hang out here all the time when we were younger. Come on."

He ran into the playground and stopped in front of the jungle gym. He smiled. "Wow, I remember when I got stuck up here, Mom had to come and get me down."

"Yeah, I remember that too."

Tai twirled around and saw Sora walking towards him. "I'm sorry. Kari said you were here."

"Why are you here?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I wanted to see if you needed any help."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Agumon snapped, "I don't even see Biyomon here!"

"Agumon…" Tai sighed, "Why don't…"

"Yeah, yeah.." he muttered, jumping onto one of the slides.

Tai and Sora stared at the jungle gym in silence. "So," Tai finally said, "Why aren't you with Matt?"

"He and Joe are keeping their eye on one of the Dark Seed kids," she answered, "And I thought that maybe you could use some company."

"Oh," he replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Sora spoke. "So, do you really remember all the fun times we use to have here?"

"Of course I do," he said, "Like the time we..."

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head and turned away. "It's nothing." Secretly, he thought, "_I can't make her remember the time I dared her to kiss me. "_ He glanced over his shoulder at her confused expression. _"I think I'm interfering in her and Matt's relationship. I don't want to, they're both my friends, but…"_

Agumon suddenly ran over to him. "Tai! Tai!"

"What?" he asked.

"It's BlackWargreymon!" he gasped, "He's here!"

Tai quickly entered into his leader mode. He grabbed his digivice and pointed it at Agumon's face. "Do it!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"

Tai cupped the digivice in his hands. "Go and get him."

Wargreymon nodded and shot into the sky. Tai and Sora ran after him. A second later, Kasumi emerged from her hiding place in the bushes. "Mom and Dad…."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Psychemon digivolve to Gururumon!"

Shiro grinned. "Well, York, where's your partner?"

"_You_ killed him, remember?" York sneered.

"Because you betrayed us!" Gururumon shouted.

"I was just tired of fighting a losing battle," he replied, "And I'm going to make sure we win! And concerning my digimon partner, scientists graphed digimon powers into my body." He began to float into the air, "Come and get me!"

"Chaos Fire!" Gururumon shouted, blasting a ball of black fire at York. The Digidestined traitor batted it away with a bolt of white lighting. The fire ball crashed into the ground and vanished in a burst of smoke.

York grinned. "Wanna try again?"

Gururumon leapt forward to tackle the Digidestined Traitor to the ground, but with simple ease, York leapt out of the way, grabbed Gururumon's tail and began to spin him around in the sky.

"Gururumon!" Shiro shouted.

York grinned as let go of the wolf digimon's tail, and he slammed into the ground. Shiro's digimon partner jumped back into the air, his massive jaw open wide.

"Killer Bite!" he shouted, clamping his jaw full of teeth onto York's arm.

"Take that, you traitor!" Shiro grinned.

York's face did not show the slightest indication of pain. Gururumon was attached to the right arm, so he pointed his left palm at the wolf's back and fired a large bolt of lightning into his back. Gururumon screamed and released his jaw grip on York's arm. The Digidestined traitor grabbed the wolf by his tail and quickly flipped him to slam his back onto his knee.

Gururumon growled in pain as York kicked him higher into the air. He raised his hands and created a massive ball of crackling energy that he flung into Gururumon. The sky was lit with an explosion of lightning before Psychemon slammed into the ground.

Shiro ran over and lifted his injured digimon in his arms. He glared at York with hate dripping from his eyes. The Digidestined traitor just laughed.

"It's your own fault. Do _not _interfere with my mission!" He flung himself into the air and vanished.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Psychemon gently placed an ice pack on his head. "Man, that really hurt."

Snow Agumon stared at him. "Well, you shouldn't have fought him by yourself. That was really stupid."

Kasumi nodded as she looked at Shiro. "She's right, you know. You should have called for back-up."

"He would've gotten away!" Shiro protested. He yelled with anger and punched the wall of their warehouse hide-out, "Damn it!"

"Well," Osamu said, "At least history's proceeding as it should so far. Earlier this afternoon, Oikawa drained the energy from Noriko Kawada's Dark Spore, just as Black Wargreymon arrived. He saw Myotismon slightly emerge from Oikawa's body, before sacrificing himself."

"That means that the Heighten View Terrace gate is closed," Seiji said.

Keero nodded. "If York's gonna make his move, it's going to be soon."

Kasumi sighed. "Alright. We've got one more day before Myotismon emerges from Oikawa. I'm betting that's when he gonna strike." She took a deep breath, "We've got to stop him, or the entire future is doomed!"

To be continued…..

Author's notes: I didn't misspell Garurumon's name. G_ururu_mon is a possible Champion form of Psychemon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Sora, hi!" Matt waved.

The red-head looked up from her book at saw Matt walking through the park. He sat down on the park bench next to her. She reached over and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Matt noticed that her show of affection appeared to be forced. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, smiling, "Never better."

He shook his head. "No, something's wrong, I know it is."

She took a deep breath. "I'm worried about Tai."

"Tai again, huh?" he asked.

Sora shot her head around to stare at him. "Matt?"

He hesitated before saying, "Sora, I want you to look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you still have feelings for me. Tell me that you love me."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Just do it!" he almost shouted.

She turned and stared him in the eyes. "Matt, I…I…" She tried to form the words, she had said them so many times before, but she could not. She stuttered, opening and closing her mouth, but she could not make the sounds come to the surface.

"I knew it," Matt almost growled, "You're in love with Tai, aren't you?"

"M..Matt, I…I mean, I don't…"

He turned his head away. "Don't lie to me, all right? I think I deserve better then that."

Sora shook her head. "All right. Maybe I do have some feelings for Tai, but…"

"Don't ,'but,' me," he said. He jumped onto his feet and threw his hands into the air. "Just go, all right? Go and be with Tai."

"Matt?" she asked, staring with open eyes.

"I'm not gonna spend our entire relationship wondering if every time you say you love me, you're not really thinking of Tai!" he shouted, "I'm not gonna wonder if I'm the guy you 'settled' with."

She tried to protest, but found that she could not. She sighed deeply. "Matt, listen, I never meant for it to turn out like this. You've been nothing but the nicest guy in the world to me. I haven't had that many boyfriends, in fact, you're the _first _boyfriend I've had. It hasn't been you at all. I'm sorry."

Matt frowned. "Yeah, well, don't expect me to drop on my hands and knees and accept your apology." He started to walk away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "See ya' around." He exited the park.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kari and Tk walked down the sidewalk with their digimon partners behind them, a safe distance, in order to give the two humans a chance to talk. "I'm glad you came," Kari smiled sweetly, "I really needed to talk to you about something."

"Like what?" he asked.

She began to blush. "Well, I know that there are, um, ah, feelings, that we…um, have…you know…"

Tk nodded and tried not to, but ended up blushing anyway. "I…yeah…I know."

Kari nodded. "Well, um, what should we do about it?"

"I don't know," Tk said, shrugging slightly, "This isn't at all like the movies where you know just what to say."

Kari nodded. "I was up all night wondering how to tell you, but at least I know you feel the same way about me."

Behind them, Gatomon and Patamon were following loyally. "They're in love now, right?" Patamon asked.

"They were always in love," Gatomon said, "They just felt too awkward to tell each ot…" she trailed off and turned her attention to the bushes on the sidewalk.

"What'sa matter?" Patamon asked.

"I thought I heard something," the cat replied. She shrugged. "Probably nothing." She turned back to Tk and Kari and saw that they were almost to the end of the block. "Hey! Don't leave up behind!"

As Gatomon and Patamon ran to catch up with their human partners. Seiji and his black Salamon breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least your Mom's Gatomon is still as good as I remember," Salamon said.

Seiji nodded. "This was how Mom and Dad got together, huh?" He smiled.

Salamon glanced at the watch on her partner's hand. "We'd better get back. It's almost time."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Why do we have to stay here?" Shiro whined.

Her partner sighed. "Because we know that the Dark Spore kids are going to meet here later, and that means that Lady Hikari will be here. York wants to kill her, so we'll have to wait until they get here."

"That could take all day," he sighed, slamming his foot into the roof of the building that they were standing atop.

"Quiet!" Sabrina ordered, focusing her binoculars in order to see the small group of children that were gathering at the bridge overpass. She moved her head until she was looking at the bushes at the other side of the bridge. She could see Izzy, Joe and the younger Digidestined attempting to hide in the shrubbery. "We can't let them know we're here."

"What about him?" Sabrina's Veemon asked, pointing to a building across the street where Oikawa, Mummymon and Arukennimon were standing.

"Get down!" Osamu shouted. The small group fell onto their stomachs.

"Do you think they saw us?" Keero asked.

"No," Sabrina said, "They're staring at the kids gathering below."

"Where the hell are Kasumi and Seiji?" Shiro hissed.

"Something about checking the Heighten View Terrace gate."

"We're in Heighten View Terrace! They know it's closed," Osamu said, "It's just an excuse to talk to their parents. They keep drilling us about staying away from ours, and look what they're doing!"

"It doesn't really matter," Sabrina said, "Kasumi's the boss. We've just got to keep our eyes on the kids down there and if York shows up, save Lady Hikari. If she ever shows up! Wait!" She adjusted her binoculars, "There they are! Right down there! Seiji's with them. He's coming up now."

"But where is Kasumi?" Shiro sighed.

"Right here."

The group turned around and saw Kasumi Kamiya and her Snow Agumon entering the roof. "For your information, I _was_ checking on the gate from another location."

Osamu turned his head away and stared over at another adjacent building where a construction crew was attaching a satellite dish to the roof. "I wonder what they're doing over there?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tai gently tapped his fingers on the outside of the building as he peeked around the corner. That Noriko Kawada girl was still sitting on the swings all alone. "Jeeze," Tai said, "She looks so sad and lonely."

Agumon turned to him. "Were you ever like that?"

"What? No way," he smiled, "When I walked onto the playground, everyone was lining up to play soccer with me. But that doesn't mean that I was never lonely."

Agumon suddenly heard footsteps. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sora walking up to them. "Sora?" Tai asked.

She nodded slowly. "Kari told me that you were here, watching Noriko Kawada."

Tai noticed the sound in her voice. "What's wrong?"

She hesitated. "Matt….Matt and I broke up."

"You did?" Tai gasped, "W..why?"

She tried to think of a way to say it, but her hesitation told Tai what he needed to know. He looked away. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

She nodded slowly.

He kicked a pole on one of the See-Saws. "I tried to keep it a secret, I didn't want to get between you and Matt. I'm sorry."

She reached over and lightly grabbed his head to make him stare at her. "That girl you kept talking about, that is me, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I don't know if I loved you before this or not but I do have feelings for you now. And…and I want to be with you."

He shook his head. "No, you need to go back with Matt. I'm sorry that I made you two break up, and..." He was cut off when Sora pulled his head towards her and the two kissed. When they pulled apart, Tai was speechless. "Sora..I..I…"

"I want to be with you Tai," she said, "I do."

Agumon suddenly gasped. "Ah!"

"What's wrong?" Tai demanded.

"He's back!" the yellow dinosaur shivered, "He's here!"

"Who?" Sora asked, "Who?"

"Myotismon!" he shouted.

"Are you sure?" Tai shouted.

"I'd never forget the darkness he brings," Agumon said.

Tai nodded. "All right, let's go."

"Wait!" Sora cried, "Biyomon's in the Digital World, I can't help you."

Tai lightly grasped the redhead's shoulders. "Then you watch Noriko Kawada. I'll be back as soon as I can. Come on Agumon!"

The duo began running down the sidewalk. Sora grasped her hands in front of her. "Be careful."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Oikawa's here!" Sabrina gasped, using her binoculars to focus on the bridge below them.

"That means the gate is gonna open soon," Kasumi said, "This is go time. Everybody get ready."

Down below them, the newer Digidestined: Davis, Tk, Kari, Yolei, Cody and Ken, ran to face Oikawa as he stood amongst the Dark Spore children. Arukennimon and Mummymon dropped in front to protect them.

"You're not going anywhere!" the spider-woman grinned.

"You'd better not touch those children!" Ken warned.

"I'm afraid I have no choice," Oikawa said, "If the Dark Spore's aren't removed, all of these children will turn into Dark Trees!" He sneered as he opened his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Ken asked.

"We're going to the Digital World," Mummymon grinned.

"That's right," Oikawa said, clenching his free hand, "Oh Hiroki, I wish you could be here to see this day! Our dream, our dream is about to come true!" He began to weep.

The Digidestined stared in shock. "I don't think this guy's playing with a full deck anymore," Davis whispered.

Oikawa dried his tears with his sleeve. "Come children," he said, "To the Digital World!"

"The Digital World, huh? I hate to break this to ya' but only Digidestined are allowed there!"

"Who said that?" Oikawa shouted, turning his head around, "Who dares to mock my genius?"

"Up here."

He looked to the sky and watched as a teenager wearing a black cloak landed before him. "Name's York," he said, "And I'm not mockin' ya', I'm tellin' ya' the truth. Ya' see, I'm from about twenty years in the future and I know that ya' ain't gonna make it in."

"The future?" Cody gasped.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Yolei asked.

Oikawa smirked. "If you're from the future, then what do you want?"

"I need the energy from your 'children," he answered, "So hand over that laptop!" He took a step forward but was stopped when a blast of blue light slammed into his back. He smiled.

"Ah, I know that sting anywhere." He turned around and nodded at the sight of the large wolf before him. "Gururumon," he nodded, "And Shiro Ishida."

"Ishida?" Tk gasped.

"Sabrina, Oasmu and Seiji too!" Kari gasped, "But who are the older ones?"

"You've got to make your digimon digivolve right now!" Kasumi shouted, "We'll explain everything later. Hurry!"

York knew that he was outnumbered. He had only once chance. He charged for Oikawa, but at the last second, leapt into the air and grabbed the laptop out of his hands before landing perfectly on the ground.

"My laptop!" Oikawa cried, "I demand to know what you are doing!"

"Fair enough," York said, quickly entering commands on the keyboard, "I'm simply using your laptop, where you have the stored up energy from the Dark Spores, to open another gate using that satellite up there."

"That's the satellite that was stolen from the army base!"

"Exactly," York smiled.After he entered the final command, the satellite moved into position and fired a beam of black light into the sky, where it appeared to explode. In actuality, a gate had opened, one that a dangerous being climbed out of.

"Daemon!" Kari gasped.

"Free at last!" Daemon laughed, flexing his muscles.

"Yes!" York grinned, dropping the laptop into a bush. He flew to the sky. "Daemon!"

"What's going on here?" Keero asked, "I thought York came back to kill Lady Kari, but now he frees Daemon?"

"I don't know," Osamu answered, "Maybe our presence here changed history slightly, either that, or Erika was wrong."

"Either way it doesn't matter," Kasumi said, "Daemon was never freed again, so it's our job to make sure history doesn't get anymore screwed up."

Up in the sky, York faced Daemon. "Are you who freed me?" he asked.

York nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because of the future I come from is overrun with Myotismon's darkness. He defeated and totally humiliated me time and again. And from what I hear, you're not as biased digimon over humans as he is."

Daemon chuckled. "I do not know what you are speaking of, but we shall discuss it later. I think the Digidestined want to have another go at me?"

"Wait," York said, "You must first kill that man, Oikawa. He has the knowledge to send you back!"

"Oikawa, yes I remember. Even if I don't believe, revenge is always good!" He laughed and flew to crush Oikawa, but was mysteriously repelled and thrown back.

"What is this?" he shouted, "An invisible barrier!"

"Eh, boss," Arukennimon asked, turning to face him, "What just happened."

Oikawa stared at his hands. "I..I don't know."

"_Don't you?"_ another voice asked, this one seemingly coming from every direction.

"Who said that?" Oikawa asked, turning around. A giant mouth suddenly appeared overheard, with purple lips and two gleaming fangs.

"What trickery is this?" Deamon demanded.

The giant lips ignored him and focused on Oikawa. "You will never see the Digital World, Oikawa, never."

"But…but…who are you?!" he shouted.

"I met you three years ago, don't you remember?" the voice asked, "Right after the Digidestined returned to the Digital World, you wanted to go with them, but couldn't. I gave you a chance, by entering your body, I gave you the knowledge to enter the Digital World."

"You're..inside me?" he asked.

"That's correct," the lips sneered, "And now it's time to use the energy of the Dark Spores and revive myself once more!" The lips faded into dust before Oikawa began to spasm.

"What's going on with him?" Davis asked.

"Can't…control…my…own…body!" Oikawa gasped, as his feet and arms moved freely against his struggling. He picked up the laptop that had fallen in the bushes.

"Still enough of the Dark Spore power," he said. The laptop began to glow brightly and a dark mist flew out of Oikawa's mouth. It merged with the laptop and exploded with dark light, growing into a monstrous figure. It turned to grin at the Digidestined. "Recognize me?"

"It can't be!" Gatomon gasped, "That voice, I'd recognize it anywhere! Myotismon!"

"Myotismon?" Angemon questioned, "But..how?"

"I knew that you'd never forget me," he laughed, "But you can call me Malomyotismon!" He turned to face Daemon. "And now, I believe that there was something you wanted to do to me?"

"So, the great Myotismon returns," Daemon said, "but it doesn't matter. I'll delete you and then _I'll_ be the ruler of both worlds!"

"Come and get me!" Malomyotismon grinned. The two Mega digimon slammed into each other and began to battle.

"We've got to do something!" Veemon shouted.

"Like what?" Davis asked, "You want to get between those two? Just let 'em duke it out. When one wins, hopefully the other'll so weak that we can take him out easily. Of course, if we're lucky, they might just destroy each other."

"That's….not a bad plan," Tk said, "We've just got to be careful that those kids don't get hurt." He mentioned to the screaming Dark Spore children that were cowering on the other side of the bridge, a good distance from the battle.

"Things are getting out of hand," Kasumi sighed.

"But what can we do about it?" her Snow Agumon questioned, "Mr. Motomiya's right, we'd just get creamed if we got between them."

As Daemon and Malomyotismon continued to fight, the over pass that served as their battlefield began to sway and creak from the massive amount of weight being pressed upon it. Daemon attacked with streams of fire but Malomyotismon countered with streams of purple smoke. The vampire lord grabbed the demon by the foot and swung him into the side of a building. Daemon instantly jumped back and began to repeatedly slam his fists into Malomyotismon's armored chest. The metallic vampire slammed both of his fists into Daemon's neck. The demon lord was forced to back off. Unfortunately, this gave the vampire lord the upper hand. He held out his clawed hands and a red tentacle whipped around and wrapped around Daemon, binding his arms.

Malomyotismon grinned. "You'd better think of a way out of this, oh wait, I guess you're hands are tied, huh?"

"Spare me!" Daemon shouted.

"As you wish, I just thought I'd make your last moments alive somewhat enjoyable!" The tentacle whipped him around to Malomyotismon's massive shoulders, which opened up, revealing a set of massive teeth.

Daemon clenched his muscles as he was shoved into the massive jaws. He was deleted instantly.

"He beat Daemon!" Ken gasped, "How are we going to even stand a chance?"

Malomyotismon shot a glance to York, who was hovering in the air. The human held up his hands. "Wait, Lord Myotismon, don't!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"Because, as I've said, I'm from twenty years in the future. I can help ya' with stuff that hasn't happened yet."

"You intrigue me," Malomyotismon replied, "What do you want in return?"

"I'm a mercenary," he said, "I just want compensation."

"That stinkin', greedy, little…" Shiro gritted his teeth.

Malomyotismon crossed his arms, "All right, York, you've got a deal." He turned to face the Digidestined, focusing on Kari. "And now, Hikari Kamiya, I believe the last time I saw you, I was determined to kill you. Why don't we pick up where we left off."

Kari gasped, but was pulled behind Davis and Tk. "You'll have to go through us first!"

The vampire lord turned to his new human partner. "After you."

York nodded. His eyes suddenly opened wide and seconds later his body was deleted. Malomyotismon grinned. "Thank you, Wargreymon. You saved me the trouble."

"Wargreymon?" Kasumi asked, "Then that means…"

"Tai!" Kari shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"What am _I_ doing here?" he shouted. He pointed at the massive Malomyotismon, "Why haven't _you_ started attacking yet!"

"He's got a point," Cody said.

"Attack him now!" Veemon shouted. He turned to the digimon partnered to the digidestined of the future. "All of us."

"He's right!" Snow Agumon answered. "Digivolve and attack!"

Malomyotismon charged forward, causing the bridge to shake even more. His tentacles whipped out of his wrists and wrapped around Kari. He yanked her into the air. "Back off, or she's dead, understand?"

"You'll kill her anyway!" Tai shouted.

Malomyotismon moved Kari around saw her older brother could see her squirming in his tentacles. "Tai!"

Tai hesitated. His partner landed beside him. "Wargreymon," his whispered, "We're going to need to do this very carefully, understand? Try to cut her out of the…" He stopped when he heard Kari scream. He twisted his attention around and saw a black version of Gatomon slicing her claws through Malomyotismon tentacles. She freed Kari from the tentacles of the vampire lord's right hand, but Kari was still bound by his left tentacles. This left her arms free, which she used to try and free herself.

"Help her, Black Tailmon!" Seiji shouted.

"Pathetic furball!" the vampire lord shouted, batting Black Tailmon aside. While he was distracted, Wargreymon fired his Terra Force at Malomyotismon's left arm to free Kari, but the vampire lord noticed the energy ball and swung it out of the way. It smashed into the satellite dish. Suddenly, the Dark Gate floating in the sky began to glow a dark light and began to pull everything towards it.

"It created a vacuum!" Osamu shouted.

"How is that possible?!" Shiro asked.

"It would take forever to explain the physics, trust me!" he shouted.

"Everyone, grab onto something!" Yolei ordered as she and the other Digidestined, including the warriors from the future, wrapped their hands around the rail of the bridge they were standing on. Unfortunately, the cement that would have held the rail to the bridge had been damaged during the fight between Daemon and Malomyotismon and, as such, was one of the first objects to be yanked from the ground and propelled into the gate. Kari, Kasumi, Tai and their digimon were still on the ground.

"Sabrina! Shiro!" Kasumi shouted, holding firmly onto a section of the rail that had not been damaged.

Malomyotismon was struggling to keep himself firmly planted on the ground, but soon the vacuum pull became too much for him and he too was pulled into the air. His tentacles were still wrapped tightly around Kari's waist. The brown-haired girl swung her hands out, trying frantically to grab onto something. She found it when Tai grabbed her with his right hand and wrapped his left hand around a metal I-beam that had been revealed during the battle.

"Tai! Don't let go of me!" she screamed.

"I won't!" he shouted. His grip on her hand was secure, but his left hand was beginning to slip. "I…can't…hold on!" His hand slipped free of the I-beam, but was saved when Kasumi grabbed a hold of it, securely wrapping _her_ other hand around the same I-beam.

"Hang on to her!" she shouted, "Don't let her go, Dad!"

The Dark Gate in the sky began to quickly shrink. This gave Tai a glimpse of hope, but it soon faded as his grip on his sister began to weaken. He struggled with all his might, but Kari's hand slipped from his and she and Malomyotismon were flung into the gate seconds before it closed.

"Kari!" Tai screamed.

The large pieces of debris that were still in the air quickly reclaimed their gravity and slammed into the bridge. The support pillars finally gave way and the bridge collapsed. As debris fell around them, Wargreymon dove over top of Kasumi, Snow Agumon and Tai, protecting them. The entire bridge collapsed on top of them, leaving them beneath a mountain of debris.

To be concluded…


	5. Chapter 5

If you want to see how this chapter was supposed to be seen, check out my author page on Mediaminer

Chapter 5

Matt opened the door of his apartment quickly after hearing his visitor's frantic banging. "What is…oh, it's you."

On the other side of the door, Sora sighed deeply. "Matt, look, I…I…"

"What?" he snapped, "You what?"

She took a deep breath. "I need your help."

"My help?" he laughed, "What could I possibly do to help you?"

"Look, I know you're angry, and I don't blame you, but right now we need to help the others."

"Others? What's wrong with them?"

"Didn't your digivice go haywire earlier?" she asked, "Izzy said that he thinks a Dark Gate opened in Heighten View Terrace! The others are trapped inside the Dark Ocean!"

Matt turned his back on her and started to walk away. Sora sighed in anger. "Fine! I thought you were better then this." She twirled around and began to walk away.

"I felt something strange before," he said, "For some reason, I thought it had something to do with Tk."

Sora nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah. We've got to try to get into the Dark Ocean to help them."

"But how?" Matt asked, "I thought that Ken was the only one who could open a gate there."

"Izzy thinks it might be easier to get there from the Digital World. So we've got to find a way there."

"How?"

"We'll get the others together, then we're going to have to go back to the place where we first entered the Digital World."

"The summer camp?" Matt asked.

The red-head nodded. "Yeah. We've got to hurry."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Underneath of the collapsed bridge, four figures were cautiously resting inside of a small 'bubble' of debris. Tai nodded approvingly at his partner. "Jumping over us to create this small cave was a pretty good idea."

"Uh, yeah," the yellow dinosaur said, "That was my plan all along…yeah…"

Tai looked to the other two that were trapped with them. He looked to the roof. "Well, we should be safe here, for at little while at least."

Kasumi shrugged. "I'm more worried about running out of air."

"Don't worry." He pointed upward, "You see how you can see the night sky? That means that air's still coming in."

The younger girl nodded. "Yeah, great."

Tai stared at her for another second, then sat down. "So, you finally ready to talk?"

"W..what do you mean?" she gasped.

"Come on," he said, "I kept getting this strange feeling from you, you know my soccer finishing move, you were always hanging around whenever me and Sora were together."

"How did you know that?" she gasped.

"Remember that feeling I told you about?" he asked, "You're hiding something, I know you are."

She hesitated. "I..ah…"

He stared her straight in the eye. "You're my daughter, aren't you? From the future or something, right?"

She stared at him with her mouth wide, but slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"I knew it!" he grinned, "I knew it the first day I met you! Who's your mother?"

She sighed. "Sora Takenouchi."

"That's why you were always there, huh?" he nodded, "And you're here to stop Myotismon from taking over the world, right?"

"Kinda," she shrugged, "Myotismon will take over the world, but we're here to stop Aunt Kari from being killed."

"What?"

She sighed. "We fought Myotismon and beat him. There was finally peace in the world, but then, overnight, things suddenly got worse. Erika, uh, Koushiro Izumi's daughter, told us that it was because someone traveled back in time to kill Hikari Kamiya. Without her to bring light and hope, Myotismon took over the world more easily, and we were never there to stop him."

Tai nodded. "All right. So we need to save Kari, and then the future will be back to normal?"

Kasumi nodded. "Yeah,"

He sighed. "Perfect. So all we need to do is get into the Dark Ocean to save her."

"I'm afraid that's easier said then done," Agumon said.

"Not necessarily."

"Who said that?" Tai asked.

Kasumi reached into her pocket and pulled out a square device. She pressed a glowing button on the side and a projection of a red headed girl appeared from the surface. Kasumi mentioned to Tai. "Dad, please meet Erika Izumi."

Tai nodded slightly.

"It is good to see you again, Lord Kamiya," Erika said, "But I might have a way to get into the Dark Ocean."

"How?" Snow Agumon asked.

"If you could get into the Digital World, you might be able to find an entrance."

"That's it?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm doing the best I can," she said, "I can't see any other way for you to get there."

"All right," Tai said, "So, how do we get there? We don't have a laptop or anything."

"Kasumi can use her PDA," Erika said, "But it's going to take some time to configure it to accept the wireless signal in that time."

"Why?" Agumon asked.

"Because you're not exactly computer literate."

Tai sighed. "Yeah, you're Izzy's daughter all right."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the Dark Ocean, Kari struggled to step through the dark muck of the ground. At her side was Gatomon, loyally struggling alongside her partner. "Where is everybody?" the cat asked.

"I don't know," she said, "They way we all fell, they could have landed anywhere."

"What about those other Digidestineds, you know, the new kids from your school?"

Kari shook her head. "I didn't have any idea they were Digidestined, but I did keep getting this weird feeling from one of them, that boy, Seiji."

"What about Tk?"

"It's not that kind of feeling, Gatomon," she said, "But, there's….something more."

Her partner nodded. She turned her attention away from Kari and gasped loudly. "Kari! Look!"

The brown-haired girl almost screamed at the sight before her: Tk and Patamon were lying trapped between a giant web hanging from two trees. "Tk!" she shouted, "Tk, talk to me! Tk!"

The two partners ran towards their captive members, ignoring the chance that it was a trap. They should have been more cautious as Malomyotismon exploded from the ground beneath them. Before either Kari of Gatomon could react, the evil digimon's tentacles whipped out and wrapped around both females.

"I've got you now!" he grinned.

Both Kari and Gatomon struggled to free themselves, but it was not any use, they were trapped.

"Let them go!"

"Davis?" Kari asked. She turned her head to the side and breathed a slight sigh of relief when she saw her fellow Digidestined running to her aid with Davis in the lead. "Did you hear me, you metal monster!"

"Is that the best you can do?" Malomyotismon laughed.

"We can do more then just that," Ken said, mentioning to the towering digimon standing behind him. "Imperial Dramon, attack!"

Davis and Ken's shared partner pointed his arm based cannon at Malomyotismon, but the evil digimon moved his arm in front of his chest. "Careful. You don't want to accidentally injure the one you're trying to save."

Davis gritted his teeth. "Damn you."

"Now what do we do?" Yolei gasped.

"Hey Malomyotismon!"

The evil digimon, as well as the Digidestined, quickly turned to the source of the voice and saw Sabrina and Shiro standing in the center of the dark forest with their Champion Digimon: Strike Dramon and Gururumon respectively. While the metal vampire was staring at the two digimon, wondering why they posed a threat to him, Osamu and his Airdramon quickly shot towards Malomyotismon's back. He spun back around, but Black Gatomon leapt off of the flying serpent's back and used her claws to slice through the thick tentacles. Kari and Gatomon fell into the waiting arms of Keero and his Gizamon.

"You meddlesome fleas!" Malomyotismon shouted, glaring downward, "I will kill you all!"

"Nice!" Davis shouted, giving 'a thumbs' up to Sabrina. Ken and Cody had successfully freed Tk and brought his and Patamon's unconscious body over to the others. "Now, Imperial Dramon, give 'em a taste of our power!"

"Positron Laser!" the dragon digimon shouted, firing a beam of white light into Malomyotismon's chest, but he was able to withstand the attack.

"Tell me," he grinned in delight, "Was that the best you've got?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Sabrina shouted, throwing her hands into the air, "Get 'em! Every digimon, attack!"

The combined forces of the digimon slammed into Malomyotismon, sending him slamming into what appeared to be wide open space. He stumbled against the invisible wall, but was slammed back into it by the force of Imperial Dramon's attack. Surprisingly, the invisible wall shattered under the stress of the impact and Malomyotismon disappeared through the hole.

"What the heck was that?" Keero asked.

"I guess the end of the Dark Ocean," Yolei theorized, "He's got to be in the Digital World."

"After him!" Davis ordered. The combined forces leapt through the hole and entered a barren wasteland.

"Where are we now?" Cody asked.

"The Digital World!" Malomyotismon laughed, towering before them, "And now, since I'm back in the Digital World, I can reclaim my true power!"

"Is it just me, or is he getting bigger?" Imperial Dramon asked.

"Fools!" Malomyotismon shouted, growing incredibly large, "I'm more powerful then ever before!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"The Digital World!"

"Did you say something, Erika?" Kasumi asked.

"Lady Hikari, she's not in the Dark Ocean anymore!" the red-headed girl exclaimed, "My sensors indicate that they're in the Digital World now!"

"We can get there, right?" Tai asked, jumping onto his feet, "Right?"

"As soon as Kasumi finishes configuring her PDA."

"Give me a break," she said, "I'm doing this as quick as I…wait, I think I'm done."

Tai grabbed his digivice, "Let's hope I could do this."

"Wait!" Erika shouted, "Maybe we should re-think this. Lord Kamiya, even if you're able to use your old digivice to open a Digital Gate, don't forget that Malomyotismon's there! And if the rumors about his powers are true, he might be stronger then every one of your Digidestined combined!"

"We'll just have to take that chance," Agumon said.

"If everything goes good, you'll see you tonight," Kasumi said. She turned off her communicator and placed it in her jeans pocket and then placed her PDA on the ground. She looked to Tai. "Ready, Dad?"

He nodded. "Yeah, let's give it a try." He pointed his digivice towards the small computer. "Please work," he whispered.

The PDA blasted a stream of bright light that enveloped the four beings before disappearing.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Malomyotismon grinned in delight as he easily backhanded Gururumon into Strike Dramon, sending them both into a rock wall in the wasteland. He spun around and fired a blast of purple mist into Ankylomon and Aquillamon. "You are no match for me!"

"Damn it!" Sabrina shouted, "How are we supposed to fight this guy?"

"Simple," the metal vampire grinned, "You can't." He focused on Kari and Gatomon, who were standing behind the others. "And now I will gain my revenge on Hikari Kamiya!"

"Stay away from my sister!" a voice shouted.

"Tai?" Davis asked.

"It's Wargreymon!" Imperial Dramon exclaimed, pointing to an armored figure slamming his fists into Malomyotismon's chest.

"Tai, it's you!" Kari grinned, watching as Tai and Kasumi ran towards the group. Her older brother grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You've got to get out of here!"

"What?"

"He wants to kill you! If you're safe on Earth, then he can't hurt you!"

"That's a great idea," Ken said, "But there isn't a Digital Gate anywhere near here."

Tai sighed deeply. "All right, then keep her safe, and no matter what, don't let Malomyotismon anywhere near here." He stared running forward, "Digimon, attack!"

Wargreymon and Imperial Dramon lead the attack while the other Digimon fought valiantly against the unstoppable metal monstrosity. He fired blasts of powerful energy at his foes, sending them tumbling to the ground, all except for Wargreymon and Imperial Dramon, who were strong enough to withstand the assault. They combined their energy attacks and unleashed a massive strike against their arch-foe. Malomyotismon stumbled backwards before falling on his knees.

"Did we win?" Kasumi asked.

"Hardly!" Malomyotismon shouted, jumping back on his feet. Imperial Dramon fired another shot from his Positron Cannon, but the metal vampire backhanded the attack and sent it right back at him. Imperial Dramon was separated back into Veemon and Wormmon.

"Nothing you can throw at me will stop me! I will complete my plan and destroy Hikari Kamiya!"

"We have to get her back to Earth!" Tai shouted, "Right now!"

"There's not a gate!" Davis shouted.

Seiji stood before his mother, staring up at the massive Malomyotismon. He had caused his family so much pain and horror, for as far back as he could remember. He only wished he could do something. Erika told him that he had the same hidden powers of his mother. He looked over his shoulder at Kari. Even though her life was in danger, she still stood firmly and confidently. He only wished he could be like her and save her life. If only…

Suddenly, he felt something inside of him, like a feeling, a power, that he never felt before. He instantly knew what it was, and what he could do with it. He pointed his hands towards an area safely away from the battlefield. A glowing circle appeared. "I did it!" he exclaimed with joy, "I did it! I opened a Digital Gate!"

"You opened a Digital Gate?" Yolei questioned.

"No, he's right," Ken said, holding his Digivice towards it, "My D3 is reacting. It's a real Gate."

"Take her through it!" Seiji shouted, "I..I don't know how much longer I can keep it open! Hurry up and go!"

"Do it!" Tai ordered, "Yolei, Cody, take her back to Earth, now!"

They gently grabbed her and started to take her to the Gate, but she stopped and stared at Seiji. He had saved her life before, and now he had opened a Digital Gate through his power alone. She stared at him and knew him, but, they say there is no love stronger then that between a mother and her child.

"My son," she said, staring at him, "That's my…son…"

"Kari, we've got to go!" Yolei shouted, forcing her into the glowing gate.

"You too, Davis," Tai ordered, "Take Tk and go!"

"Tai, we can't leave you."

"Go, your digimon can't help right now, and I need you to watch after Kari."

He reluctantly agreed and followed Ken and his digimon into the portal. Seiji fell onto his knees and the Gate closed.

"That was foolish!" Malomyotismon laughed, "You're all alone now, and you'll never defeat me!"

"Don't bet on it!"

Wargreymon shouted, slashing his claws across Malomyotismon's chest. The evil digimon grabbed a hold of Wargreymon's legs and swung him into Gururumon and Strike Dramon, throwing them into the ground. Wargreymon jumped back into the air and executed his Terra Force attack. Malomyotismon chuckled and backhanded the giant ball of energy, smashing into Wargreymon and sending him crashing into the ground inches in front of Tai. The energy explosion was enough to revert Wargreymon back to Agumon, and send a whirlwind of rocks directly at Tai.

"Dad!" Kasumi shouted, starting to run towards him, but Osamu and Keero reached him first.

"He's okay," Keero said, "Just pretty beaten up."

"You see!" Malomyotismon laughed, "You see! Everyone falls before me! I am unstoppable! You can't keep me trapped here forever! I will returned, and destroy Hikari Kamiya!"

"No you won't!" Seiji shouted, starting to glow with a bright white intensity, "You won't hurt her!"

"Seiji?" Kasumi asked, staring at him with shock in her eyes.

"This power!" Malomyotismon gasped, "I know that power! Hikari Kamiya, how could you have the same…power!"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" he shouted.

"Well, even if you have the power, you won't know how to use it!"

"He's right," Seiji thought, "Salamon only ever reached her Champion form. I can't do…it…." He glanced over at the other Digidestined. If his Uncle Tai was still conscious, then he could do it, but since he was not, there was only one other person that could.

"Kasumi!" he shouted, "Hold up your Digivice!"

His older cousin stared at him, but did as he wanted. She held up her digivice, and Seiji poured a massive blast of white energy into the small device. Her body started to shake, but not as much as her partner's. Snow Agumon's body exploded in a blast of white light.

"Snow Agumon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon!"

The impressive mega digimon hovered before Malomyotismon. The evil mega gasped, but still stood his ground. "Interesting, but you still don't have enough power to stop me!"

"He's right," Seiji whispered, "He's still too powerful! We need more, much more or we won't survive!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Sora kicked aside a small pile of snow and continued on her trek, holding the small flashlight in front of her. She moved the flashlight up until she caught sight of a familiar wooden structure. "Where's here!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Matt sighed, "But what do we do now?"

Sora was about to respond that she did not know, when a column of light appeared before them, transporting the travelers from the Digital World to Earth.

"Tk!" Matt shouted, kneeling beside him, "What happened?"

"Tai and the others are still there!" Kari shouted, "We have to help them! They need more power!"

"How?" Izzy asked.

The redhead grabbed her digivice and stared at it. "I hope this works." She held her device up to the sky and shouted, "Digi-port open!" She expected to see the familiar white light, but the sky remained dark and cloudy.

"Great, now what?" Joe asked.

The digivices of the group began to glow and fired a column of light into the night sky. The clouds parted and revealed a planet hovering over the horizon.

"The Digital World!" Sora shouted, "That's the Digital World! Quick, pointed your digivices at it!"

They did, as well as every other Digidestined on the planet.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Back inside of the Digital World, the fighters became aware of a bright light in the sky. They glanced upwards and saw a planet hovering in the horizon. "That's Earth!" Sabrina gasped.

The Earth started to glow with bright blinking lights. Each light fired a column of light downward, showering Malomyotismon. "No!" he shouted, "The light, so…bright! I can't hold onto my…power!"

"And that's why you'll always lose!" Kasumi shouted, "You can't stand the light, the pure, innocent light!" She took a step forward and sneered at him.

"Who…are…you…?" he asked.

"The family name's Kamiya!"

"Kamiya!"

"That's right!" she shouted, "And don't you ever come near my family again!"

Phoenixmon opened her beak and a geyser of fire exploded, showering Malomyotismon. He screamed in intense pain before vanishing from sight. The threat was over.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kari watched as the familiar column of white light appeared in the snow covered ground of the summer camp. It faded to reveal Shiro and Osamu, holding the unconscious Tai between them. She was about to shout out her brother's name, but Sora did so first.

"Tai! Oh Tai!" she cried, charging through the snow to reach him.

"He's okay," Osamu said, gently placing him on the ground, with his head resting on Sora's knees, "But I would advise getting him to the Emergency room before tomorrow, otherwise it'll take him a lot longer to heal."

"The others went to get an ambulance," Sora explained, "Weren't there more of you?"

"They're still coming," Shiro said, mentioning over his shoulder as another column of light appeared, this one with Seiji, Sabrina and Keero. The latter two were holding an unconscious Kasumi between their arms. Their digimon rested at their feet.

"Oh no!" Kari gasped, "Is she…I mean, she's not….?"

"Dead?" Sabrina asked, "Nah, she'll be fine. You'd be surprised how many times we find her like this after a fight: half dead and we have to drag her to the hospital." She glanced down at the unconscious Tai resting on Sora's lap, "Then again, maybe you wouldn't be."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah, see. Kasumi…Kasumi…" She forcefully shook the girl, who moaned loudly. "See, she'll be fine."

Kari smiled and giggled slightly. "Well, when she wakes up tell her…tell her 'thank you.'"

"We will," Keero said.

Sora gently placed her hand on Tai's head. "Look at them, they're so much alike, aren't they? I can tell she's gonna be a handful."

Sabrina mentioned to Osamu, who stepped forward with a small box, which he placed in the hands of Kari. "Malomyotismon may have been destroyed now, but our history says otherwise. We don't know if history's been changed or not, but we can't take the chance that by remembering us, you'll accidentally damage the time stream."

Kari nodded, holding up the box.

"Those are special pills that we designed," Osamu said, "Erika warned us about this, so…they'll erase all memory of our presence. I'm sorry."

Kari nodded. "I'll make sure we all take one."

The communicators of the Digidestined from the future began to beep and flash. "There's our ride home," Sabrina said, "Let's go, everybody.." She paused as she stared at Seiji. "You've got five minutes."

He nodded as the other Digidestined pressed a button on their communicators before they vanished in a blast of light. He turned to face Kari. "I…"

Kari smiled warmly. "You're my son, I know."

He nodded. "There's….there's always been so much I wanted to tell you, so much I wanted to say if I ever got the chance, but…"

Kari nodded. "I know." She took a deep breath, and looked over where the unconscious Tk was still lying. "I don't know what will happen to us in the future, I don't know how long we'll have with you, but just remember one thing, what ever happens, what ever threat or tragedy we may face, we lived it."

Seiji started to cry and ran towards her, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. "Mom!" he cried. Kari returned the hug and the two were embraced, sharing all the love that they could give one another, but Seiji vanished in a blast of pure, white light.

One year later….

Sora ran her hands along the skirt of her wedding dress, admiring it in the mirror. When she first told her mother and her friends that she was going to design her own dress, they were in complete shock. She did not understand why, after all, she designed the flower bouquets that her mother sold, how hard could it be to design a wedding dress. Although it took her nearly a month of working twenty-four hour days, she was very pleased with the result. Her hair could not have been more perfect, she would have to thank Mimi later.

The door to the Ladies' room open and Yolei appeared, dressed in her bridesmaid dress. "Sora, come on, everyone's waiting!"

The redhead ran out of the bathroom and into the reception hall, where Tai was already standing in the center of the dance floor. Matt handed her a microphone as she ran into the center of the circular dance floor.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Kamiya," she said.

"You're forgiven this time, Mrs. Kamiya," he smiled.

Tai turned to his wife. "There's so many things I want to tell you, so many things that you already know. But, I want to tell you, that no matter what, I will always be here, by your side. No matter what, I'll do everything in my power, to make you the happiest woman on the planet for the rest of your life." He took a deep breath and began to sing.

The guests began to clap as Sora brought the microphone up to her lips. "Now it's my turn." Matt's band began to play as Sora looked into her husband's eyes. "Tai, not many people know the real you, do they? I mean, you show us the hyper, outgoing, person, but no one ever sees the real you, the distant, bottled-up you. I just want you to know that, you can always let me in, no matter what. I'll always love you."

The guest began to clap wildly as the newlywed couple embraced each other and kissed passionately.

Three years later…………

Tai could hardly contain his smile as he held his daughter in his arms. He gently rocked her as walked by the windows of the hospital room. He turned to look at Sora, who was lying in the bed, grinning at him. "You look so happy."

"I am," he said, gently holding her, "My daughter…MY daughter. I can't believe I'm even saying that…it feels so…strange, you know? My daughter, my little girl."

Sora almost had tears in her eyes. "Tai, we still need to think of a name. Any ideas?"

"Actually, I do," he said, "Do you remember when we were in high school, those new students that were in our class for only a few days?"

She shrugged slightly. "Vaguely. I..I can't even remember their names, or their faces."

"Well, I remember one," he said, "I can't remember her face, or anything else about her, but I do remember her name. I don't know why, but there was something special about this girl. I can't put my finger on it, nor can I even remember how, but something tells me that if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have gotten together in the first place. And I can't shake the feeling that she may have saved Kari's life."

Sora nodded. "All right then, it's fine with me."

Tai grinned and held his daughter up in the air. "My daughter, Kasumi Kamiya."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Sixteen years into the future, Kasumi and the rest of her Digidestined stood on a building roof, watching the sun slowly rise over the horizon. "Hard to believe that I'd actually think of this destroyed city as home."

"Yeah, I know," Sabrina said, "At least we were able to stop York from changing history. Too bad we couldn't save our parents."

Seiji spoke up. "There's something my mother said to me, right before I left."

"What?" Kasumi asked.

"She said, "I don't know what will happen to us in the future, I don't know how long we'll have with you, but just remember one thing: what ever happens, what ever threat or tragedy we may face, we lived it."

"Time is short, but we'll live our lives to the fullest we swear, that's all that really matters." Achika, "Tenchi the Movie."

The End.

Author's notes:

Okay, there originally wasn't supposed to be a wedding scene between Tai and Sora, but I decided to add it. Why? Well, there are three reasons.

1) February will the mark the one year anniversary of two dear friends of mine, so, Dave and Karen, I wish you many more anniversaries.

2) In June my cousin will be getting married, so I dedicate this chapter to her and her fiancé. I know she'd kill me if I said her name, so A and V, good luck to both of you.

3) This will be my final Taiora. After reading stories over the last couple of months, I've noticed how, as one author put it, 'political' the Digimon section here at has become. I had a rant prepared, but did not have a way to write it without offending the wrong people. Again, this is my final Taiora, and to announce that I probably won't be starting any new Digimon stories as my time in the Digimon section is coming to an end.

Please don't forget to review.


End file.
